


A One Man Trash

by Supernormality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Cock Worship, Cowgirl, Drugs, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Kemonomimi, Kinda sorta underage?, Maledom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference, Surgery, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication, dilf, implied transgender character, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality
Summary: ...Is a treasure of a little girlSamuel is one of your generic depressed college student. Until one day he had enough, and gone to Pink House; A body modification service to get a new start in life. He got what he wanted but not in the way he thought he would, though she's more than happy with it~
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A One Man Trash

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a friend of a friend. As always, feedback would definitely be appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks to TenhaMouchi for help

Samuel was just another college-aged young adult, depressed and miserable with his time at school. He had plenty of acquaintances but what friends he did have was rather far away after leaving home. Not that he missed his hometown that much, his parents we’re… Fine, not abusive but rather distant, they took care of him but they didn’t really _care_ for him. As if raising him was a job that they had to do.

He didn’t like how he looked. Lanky, that was the word, what with his overly long limbs and pudgy stomach. He looked almost like one of those malnutritioned African children, though more from his stint in stress-eating, attempting to use the flavor of the month trends to make himself feel better, and while his peers' approval was nice to have he realized that he was simply ‘fitting’ in. Never really standing out from the crowd.

He realized he was simply a spineless nobody, with no dreams of his own, following the shallow desires of those around him.

Now, alone inside his dorm room. Samuel, faced with the terrifying emptiness of his own self, simply watched the ceiling fan rotate. Lost without any more direction, fate had cruelly decreed him no further task or command set by others to accomplish Hypnotizing himself on it spinning above him. 

_‘God’_ he thought to himself ‘ _I’m following a fucking ceiling fan’_

He had done nothing else but wallow in misery after completing his paper, another expectation imposed by others that made him feel no accomplishment, no joy of completion, and not even the relief of a task done. He simply felt… Nothing.

Rising from his bed, Samuel stood up and walked towards the bathroom to wash his face. He just felt dirty and maybe cleaning himself up would make him feel better, or at least, _something_. As he splashed the water over his face, he realized how bad he looked. Deep, dark eye-bags, acne scars, and just the saddest expression he had ever seen. Like he was simultaneously brain damaged and, well, depressed. 

‘ _Did I always look like this?’_ He pulled the eye bag down on his left eye, seeing the yellow-brown veins on it. The same was true of his right. 

_‘Fuck..’_ A sudden burst of disgust appeared as he realized how truly worthless he was. Not that he was handsome before, what with his gaunt and overly long face, his crooked nose, and strangely large forehead. He always looked like a nerd, but now he looked like the corpse of one. His black hair was always stringy and thin, now it was covered in dandruff and dust. “.....SHIT!” He slammed his hand on the faucet, knocking the toothbrushes sitting on the side down onto the floor. _‘Fuck, fuck, fucccckkkkkk’_ He needed to change, and not just his clothes, but... Everything. Everything about him needed to change. 

Samuel desperately showered himself, wanting to wash away the feeling of filth on his body. Cleansing himself with water and water, but that revolting sensation still seeped throughout every nook and cranny, and he knew why:

His body is filthy 

\----

The building had that strange mixture of both cutesy and professionalism. The drab, brown, and white(with but a splash of black) paint and minimalist architecture clashed with the soft brightly colored decor. Made even more bizarre by the fact that what he assumed to be the employees here wearing suits, ties, and the occasional lab coat. Samuel saw a group of executives talking about ‘profits’, ‘cost-benefits’, and other business gibberish while sitting and drinking coffee inside, what he assumes, is a life-sized doll house-slash-conference room. Bizarre.

He walked towards the receptionist, and she smiled at him. A ‘professionally nice’ smile, but without any signs of forcing herself. ‘ _Guess they treat their employees well’_ He thought to himself

“Hi, hello! Welcome to the Pink House, your one-stop-shop for all your body modification needs! is there anything I can do to help you today?” She repeated the company slogan.

Advancement in medicine and biological technology had caused more extreme body modifications to be able to be done in a more reasonable timeframe and price. Relatively of course, it was still a major hurdle for most people. Relegated to high-class luxuries that most people can barely afford. Still, 5% is much higher than 0,1%. 

Pink House was one of the many body modification companies that had sprung up over a few decades ago into the newly made market. Usually focusing more on female body modifications and male-to-female body transition. It’s other selling point was its many promotions and once-a-year free surgery for first-time customers.

He was hoping against hope to be that lucky.

“Uhh, yeah, I’m interested in a full-body conversion” 

“Do you have an appointment Sir?”

“No, sorry. I-I just feel like I needed this?”

The receptionist was halfway on saying something before she stopped and looked back at her computer. She made a small ‘hmm’ and typed something on it, sparing a glance towards Samuel, before turning back towards him and putting her smile back on again.

“Well, luckily sir. There _is_ an open modification room for today. It’s a bit more limited in full-body options so I suggest talking to our staff on the third floor, They’d be able to show you our available services.” She said in a cheery tone while pointing towards the elevator.

“Also..” She motioned for him to come closer, a small smug smirk on her face. She whispered to his ear “Congratulations~ You’re a _special one._ ” There was a genuine happy tone to her whisper now.

“Oh, uhh, thanks ma’am!” Samuel’s mood instantly turned around. He returned her smile with his own, he can see the slightest cringing on the side of her mouth. That hurt a little... But fuck it! He was happy as shit! Maybe today is his lucky day.

“Remember sir, don’t tell anyone else or it’d void ‘kay?”

He jogged to the elevator door with a spring on his step, catching it before it closed and felt fucking invincible. 

Today’s gonna be a great day

\---

“You don’t have a Transitioning letter, Sir”

Fuckfuckfuck, idiot _idiot **idiot**_ **. _How could he forget that?!_** Gender change surgeries, or full-body mods, require a letter from the government to be allowed for someone to undergo the surgery. 

_‘Okay okay, calm down. Maybe I can ‘cash-in’ my free promotion later’_

He calmed his mind from the sudden surge of panic and replied back towards the clerk. “Sorry, forgot about that. I’ll come back tomorrow with it” _‘If my luck isn’t gone yet’_ “Will the… special promotion still apply on a later date?”

The clerk furrowed his eyebrow in confusion before he realized what Samuel meant. Then his expression turned to a bit of regret “I’m sorry sir, but the _coupon_ would no longer be available unless you use it immediately”

All the energy suddenly left Samuel’s body, his shoulder slacked and his face went back to that brain-dead-depressed look. The clerk took a hissing breath as he watched the change in expression.

“C’mon man, I-is there another way to keep it. I’m a college student, I-I don’t have the cash, I went here for the chance man”

“Sir there are _plenty more_ people who wanted and needed this more. Furthermore, it’s company policy. If it’s just a gender change surgery you need there are cheaper places to go to.” His previous sympathy was replaced by a cold glimmer behind his bespectacled eyes. 

Samuel glared at him, desperation and anger fueled the fire behind his sunken eyes. ‘If I don’t get this, l-I’ll…!” His voice pitching higher

“You’ll do what Sir? Should I call security _Sir?”_ There was just a slight edge and threat that emphasized that last word, cutting through Samuel’s anger and making all of that bravado fade. Like a parent looking down on their unruly child. 

Samuel felt small, sinking into that hole of despair inside of him again. The clerk with his cold gaze closed his eyes for a moment and calmed himself down. Some of that empathy from before, though now he seemed to be pitying Samuel.

“However… if Ms. Sabrina was to undergo one it would _not_ require a fairly long bureaucratic process, and while the disappearance of a college student is rather tragic…. People go missing all the time in this city, no?”

Samuel's eyes went wide with what the clerk said, he mulled the idea in his head. Abandoning his identity seemed like a great cost… but he realized that was what he wanted, a new start. A new life.

“Y-yeah, real bad if that happened. Is there anyplace I should avoid going?” Another thought came to mind “A-and who does Ms. Sabrina work for?” There’s no way this was completely free, Samuel was desperate not stupid.

“There’s a member of the medical staff that’s quite experienced regarding safety in this city, you can meet him in Room X12 at the end of the hallway,” The clerk said matter of factly. “And Ms. Sabrina would be working in our company for a while, she’s an intern that just entered the company and would be working at a low-level job inside of it until she gets a call home. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Samuel smiled back at him. “Yeah, I get ya.”

\---

The staff seemed apathetic when Samuel entered the medical room, simply ignoring him when he approached them. A nurse was sitting at a desk at the corner of the room and he looked at the new occupant in the room with a stony glare as he wrote something down without even glancing at it.

“Alright, let’s get this over with quick. Tell me what your new bod’s gonna be like”

“I want t- I mean I’m just here to ask how to be safe in this city y’know, heard there’s a lot of missing person cases happening”

The nurse stopped writing for a second, the other staff still working at their station but Samuel could feel them taking a notice towards him now. Small, peeking glances at their customer.

The nurse took an eraser and wrote something else now. Switching focus on the document.

“Mmm. Ms. Sabrina is here I suppose”

As if a switch was struck the other staff burst into motion, pulling out equipment and putting on their safety uniforms. They went about preparing a sleek looking surgery pod; A state of the art piece of technology that massively accelerates the time needed to do surgery and for the patient to recuperate from it. It also functions as an all-in-one body modification kit, allowing for the modifications to happen in one go.

Samuel had only seen the machinery in photos and videos, and he felt a bit excited at seeing up close. That excitement was short-lived however as some of the bulkier staff grabbed him and threw him into the pod. Then they ripped open his clothes, grabbing and tearing apart his shirt and pants to shreds, ignoring Samuel’s screams and protest, until he was left only in his birthday suit.

“Hey hey hey! What the hell!” He flailed about, pushing away the medical staff near him to no avail. As if he was hitting them with a limp noodle, he didn’t even manage to hit any of the surgery equipment, the staff’s hands deftly swatting away his flailing when it got close. Suddenly he felt the sensation of cold metal on his wrists and ankles, a metal gauntlet had bound his limbs into the pod. Preventing him from moving any further and cutting off any chance he had of escaping.

“Don’t I get a choice in this?!” He screamed at his scrub wearing captors

“You already did make a choice” One of them said impassively, not even bothering to react emotionally.

“The fuck?!” He said in a confusion at what’s happening, things we’re going _so well._ up to this point

The other staff pulled plates and clamps of different shapes and sizes from an opening on the ceiling. Most were curved pieces of metal with tubes attached to them. They put them on his nipples and crotch, making the former harden from the cold touch. That turned out to be a mistake, as he felt two piercing sensations on his chest. With another one coming not long after on his dick.

“AHH! SHIT! THAT HURtsss..?” Samuel slurried out the last few letters when they put something like a metallic black oxygen mask, totally obscuring his lower face. 

His body relaxed as he breathed in some kind of sweet-smelling chemical through the apparatus. He started to feel numb, losing control of his limbs as a tingling sensation washed over his body. His breathing became deeper and slower, becoming more even as he breathed in more of the substance. His eyes glazed over, still able to see clearly but not paying any particular attention to anything.

“-e’s down?... “Yea-” “Prep…. Hypn..” “-epping.”

It was a blur of indistinct sound, but the drugged up college student can make out a few snippets of words. _‘Prepping what?’_ He thought inside of his foggy mind. It was getting harder and harder to think, at times just when his brain was starting to form.. Something. it was cut off and returned to that pleasant, hazy nothingness.

As if the world was trying to prove him wrong, he suddenly felt a growing heat in his chest;no, not chest, breasts! Like someone had inserted hot coal into his breast, and it was getting hotter. The heat had spread from the young man’s breast deeper into his chest, piercing inch by inch into his heart. With the beat of his heart, the heat spread to every inch of his body in quick waves, wiping away the tingling numbness. The volley of ripples caused him to convulse suddenly and made him… Moan? Groan?

He still couldn’t move his body but he was hyper-aware of his sense of touch. The cold metal of the pod and bindings. Then came the feeling of some liquid being injected into his body. He could even feel the air breathed out by the staff. The heat from the substance had started to make its way into his head. Now his sense of smell was getting sharper, the sharp scent of chemicals, the saltiness of sweat, and, with a bizarre clarity, the gender of the people around him. Two men and two females.

One of the women put a gloved hand near his nose, there was some kind of slimy, yellowish substance on her index finger. He recoiled from the rancid smelling thing. Her indistinct head nods to a male co-worker. He suddenly put some kind of visor over Samuel’s eyes, blinding him and making his already heightened sense of touch and smell to become more sensitive.

The visor clamped down tightly on Samuel’s head. Then tighter, and tighter, and tighter… until he felt the clamp drill through his skull. Bolting itself on his temple, the pain was sharp yet quick. Involuntarily, he yelped in surprise before a dull pain set in. 

What he saw in the visor at first was simply static. A black and white fuzz of video snow. Before his confusion could truly set in, it started to swirl. It started creating strange vertical ‘vortexes’ of static. The vortexes shaped itself slowly into more humanoid silhouettes, moving--no, dancing up and down. It became clearer and cleared that they were silhouettes of women. The grainy video was starting to become several distinct videos of different women dancing erotically. Each time he glanced away they the females would change, different curvy though still doing the same dance in sync.

They changed faster and faster, yet their dance was still synchronized. The females were different but the dance stayed the same, and they still followed the exact same sultry moves, replacing each other yet in total perfect harmony. An erotic mind-warping kaleidoscope of dancing figures. Samuel’s breathing picked up as he felt a rush of adrenaline.

His nipples were starting to grow under the plates, flesh swelling up and moving through the needle still injecting something inside of him. The heat there became a burning feverish fire as his nerves were filled with molten metal. His moan of half-pain and half-pleasure muffled by the oxygen mask. 

Samuel had just realized he felt nothing on his dick. Oh he still felt an inferno of sensation on his crotch but nothing on his dick. As if his genital had just disappeared. He attempted to scream something in panic but the video of ever-changing women dancing was so alluring and hypnotic that only a high-pitched squeal came out of his mouth.

He tried to close his eyes to block the pretty picture on the visor _“What’s happening to-”_ He still saw the women, dancing and changing without care. _‘W-what’s happen-’_ The women looked shorter and shorter, younger yet still curvy. ‘ _Wha-wha-’ The sensations, the video, it took over his mind. Crowding out all other thoughts and higher brain functions until it was almost empty of anything except those three. Time seemed to stretch and contract without care. What was a second? An Hour? Why did she care about silly concepts like time?_

_He only felt and received. He didn’t-- he cannot--care when they cut him open and took and changed and, and, and, and_

_And Nothing-_

\---

Samuel groggily opened his eyes, the light of the room too bright for him to see anything clearly, he groaned. Standing up from his bed, he tried to go to the bathroom. There was an annoying clapping sound that he heard on the way there.

_‘Gosh, what the heck are these people doing.’_

His eyes still haven't adjusted yet to the light, she fumbled around trying to find the doorknob. Still clumsy from waking up, it took him a solid minute to finally open the door. Finding it strange that the knob was at the same height as his head.. Was it? Kinda hard to remember what happened last night…

She scowled and _harump-_ ed when no matter how hard he tried to turn it the door wouldn't open. Increasingly frustrated, he kicked it and was startled by the loud metallic clang. He fell back on her butt and was further confused by how much it didn’t hurt. Like a cushion just broke her fall.

Samuel saw the knob turn on its own, the fall and surprise cleared her head of morning drowsiness. But he, now filled with a sense of fear, scrambled to stand up to his feet but kept slipping on the floor. A floor that he now realized was more certainly not the floor of his dorm room.

The knob turned a bit more frantically, he could hear grunts as the person outside fumbled around with keys. He kept trying to stand up but fell on the floor with each attempt. Samuel opted to crawl instead, but his knees felt painful after just a few steps.

“Ahh here it is! Do they have to be so cheap with the delivery?”

Then the door opened and when she tried to scream but her voice hitched inside her throat, face frozen in fear. She fell to the side holding up her arms in front of her face to protect herself, closing her eyes as tears started to well up.

….But nothing came, only the feeling of a hand on her head. Patting her lightly, she opened one eye at the...nice person? It was a man, a rather large pot-bellied man. Wearing a buttoned-up white shirt and tie, and a pair of business pants struggling to hide his guts. His skin was wrinkled but clean. His arms and hands were rough. He looked almost like anyone’s grandfather with his white-grey hair but... someone who patted her head like this must be nice. Gotta be, yeah, nice~! Samuel snuggled against his course hand, feeling it’s warmth on her face.

“That’s it, little girly~ I will be your ‘daddy’ and I will not hurt you child” His voice was deep but still managed to soothe her fears.

_‘Wait.. girly?’_

Her eyes shot a glare to the man, pouting at his words. 

“I’m not a girl!”

The voice that said it, however, was high-pitched and childish. In other words, the voice of a girl.

“You must be surprised at what happened to you right? Don’t worry, let me show it to you.” The man said again in his deep but calming tone. He acted like an adult trying to make a child feel safe… and somehow it worked on Samuel.

He pulled out a phone and gave it to he- _him._ It was in its recording setting with the front camera showing. With a sudden rush of realization, Sh- _he_ remembered what happened before; Despair, hope, frustration. She felt dizzy, as the memories came back to her with full force. Yet despite all that, Samuel ( _‘or is it Sabrina?’_ ) watched the figure on the phone with rapt attention

The figure was obviously a girl, a young girl with incredibly mature assets. A barely pubescent young girl with black twin-tailed hair, streaked with a dash of neon pink. Two bovine ears poked through the side of her head, they twitched and the ear tag clipped on to her left ear jingled. A pair of horns crowned her small head. Under her eye was a thin tattoo of a barcode Her grey-blue eyes were wide and innocent, with massive pupils and irises covering almost the entire surface. She looked dazed and almost… brainless? No, no. Stupid, yeah that’s the word~

Her body was an obscene example of femininity. Massive, firm, yet soft tits, each larger than her head with a curving tattoo saying ‘FAT COW’. Each letter worked to emphasize the curvature of her large breasts. What little modesty there seems to exist solely to highlight what an indecent body she has. A thin and loose black top that wraps her from the neck--leaving her back almost entirely naked. Almost. A pink fishnet shirt hugged her every nook and cranny of tantalizing flesh. It was just a size tad too small, causing her to ‘spill-out’ of the nylon. The black top didn’t cover the lower parts of her breast. Leaving her underboob to be seen and even emphasized by the constraining fishnet clothing.

Dangling on her lithe arms was a bunch of multi-colored plastic bracelets. Her hand and arm was adorned by a pair of detached sleeves made out of black latex

Her hips were much too wide. Child-birthing hips on a lewd, and oversexed child’s body. The black top could not even reach her belly, leaving her midriff exposed. A gold belly-button piercing made her look less respectable combined with the tattoo of a horned heart right in the middle of her belly. A short miniskirt barely hid her privates, even the thong was more to highlight the curve of her hips more than anything. Below that, was the most extreme modification that they did; A swishing cow-tails resting on top of her oversized loli ass. her legs from the thigh down were replaced with that of a cow’s. It’s inverted knees gave her the appearance of a satyr. A big-titted, teenage fuckdoll cow satyr.

Samuel( _Sabrina)_ saw her own shocked face on the phone’s screen. Her hands tracing the smooth lines of her face and the curves on her body, even the soft fur on her legs. Her eyes glanced at the balding old man leering at her, he seemed amused at the ‘little girl’ exploring her new body

“You’ve got such a good body now, Aren’t you happy? Isn’t this what you want?”

The ‘teenage’ cowgirl, pursed her small, soft lips and furrowed her brows. It-it _was_ , but not like this! “K-kinda? But I don’t want to be a-a-” Samuel, is that even her name anymore?, trailed off as she blushed at what she was about to say; _‘teenage slut’_

“Hmm, seems like the drugs haven’t gotten out of your system yet” The man said nonchalantly

“Wait, drugs?”

“Your sweet, little body can’t handle how sensitive you are now~”

“Sensitive? But I’m not feeling things better?”

The little girl tried to stand up once again, her new legs shaking as it tried to support her upper body. The man pulled her up and just now she realized how short she is now or how tall the man was. He is slightly over twice her height. His _waist_ was taller than her head, and she was now face to face with his crotch. She blushed bright red like a tomato.

Glancing away, she didn’t realize that the older man put the palm of his hand over her head, enough to engulf the entire thing with one hand. She felt a sudden vertigo as she was pulled up, eye to eye with him. His stare was filled with delight as he smiled at her. Then without hesitation, he kissed her.

Samuel’s eyes widened before rolling up in pleasure. Wet smacking and sucking sounds were heard as their lips met each other. The man was dominating the male-turned-female cowgirl, her cute little tongue didn’t even bother resisting the much larger tongue’s assault; instead, simply lapping up the slobber gushing into her mouth. The taste of his saliva was sharp and strong, filling her mouth with the flavour of sheer masculinity.

Her body twitched and shuddered, she couldn’t--didn’t--want to breathe. Her face turned red, then blue. Her lust overrides her survival instinct. When the man stopped grabbing her head like a crane, the cowgirl almost dropped to the floor. Though with a burst of strength she managed to hold on to the back of his head. Ravenous and hungry, her arms and lungs strained to keep up with her appetite for his spit. Her eyes glowed blue with sheer manic lust. The man’s stronger limbs managed to pull her away like an unruly child before she could kill herself drowning from his musky saliva.

“Now, now girl. You’ve been given a new life, don’t waste it” The man said, more ordering than advising.

‘Samuel’’s grip on her previous identity was slipping away beneath the mind emptying flavour of kissing such a manly hunk. She was spasming and twitching from the aftertaste, torn apart between savoring it or gulping it down in a frenzy. Instead, she simply let her mouth hang open and let strings of her own spit fall onto the floor as she laughed like a schoolgirl.

‘Shorry~ Shorry~! Your drool’s shoooo tashty~” She giggled, speech slurred from the euphoria.

The man put her down on her shaking legs, she gripped his shirt to stabilize herself from falling down. Her hooved feet clopping on the floor. She smiled dumbly at the much larger man, who looked down at her with a hint of amusement.

“I requested Pink House to make a suitable woman for me… But it seems they’ve given me a little girl to take care of. A calf for me to turn into a cattle…” His face lit up with approval, “I suppose I accept.”

She understood each word individually, but it was getting hard to get what he was really saying as a whole. ‘ _Little girl? Yeah, I’m a slutty little girl that wants a manly man’s spit~!’_ She lewdly laughed again, drool dripping down onto the floor, hooking open her mouth with one of her own fingers. The sight of the wet, wide-open hole caused the bulge on his pants to twitch.

With a deft hand, he unzipped his pants and let his massive schlong fall right on top of the cowgirl’s nose. Thicker than her arm, just slightly shorter than her and with a pair of apple-sized balls, the sight was a feast for the former male. As if it’s sheer girth was enough proof that abandoning his life was the right choice. Instantly her hungry expression turned into a kind of overly-intoxicated face, her brain producing obscene amounts of dopamine. The rancid smell of dried sweat and precum assaulted her nose, and she welcomed it with open arms.

She snorted a drop of precum coming out of it, inhaling it. She let out a high-pitched whine of joy as it clogged up her sinuses, filling her nose with the intoxicating scent of spunk. She tilted her head further back to let the tip of the dick enter her mouthpussy.

Words and images of submission flooder her head as she suckled the tip of the man’s dick like a babe. It tasted sweet on her tongue. As if the watery substance was filling her mind with knowledge; slutty, indecent knowledge.

“Do you know your name, little girl?”

Stopping her suckling for a second, she replied back “Nuh-uh, I just forgot. Hehehehe~”

“What was your life like before?” He cocked his head to the side in question. “Sad!” She cheerfully said.

The man pinched the cowgirl’s cheeks, enjoying how precocious she is now. “Seems the drug has lost its potency. Your brain and nervous system have finally adjusted to the surgery.” He scratched his chin in pondering, “So, a new name seems fitting for my new… Child.” He glanced at the tag on her left ear, the name 'Sabrina' was printed on it.

“Sabrina, that will be your name “

The newly named cowgirl giggled but she was lost in sucking out more thick sweet-tasting pre-cum. Her self appointed ‘father’ sighed at her, _‘Such a troublesome child...’_ Any further thoughts were cut-off as a sudden spike of pleasure as the girl’s tongue lapped at his urethra and the meat pillar _grew_. It smacked her in the face as it rose to full mast.

She whined as the cock she so loved was now out of her young mouth, she tried to pull it down but her weak feeble arms were unable to do so. Even the man’s oversized balls were not close enough for her to lick it. The tip of her tongue barely able to reach those fertile orbs, she became increasingly distressed at being unable to get her treat.

“Young lady, behave yourself!” He shouted authoritatively, then the man grabbed a hold of her head once more and pushed her down to her knees, now even further from his cock. She stopped her whining but still anxious. ‘ _She’s not stupid, just ditzy...’_ The man shook his head slightly. 

“I understand how excited and aroused you are right now, but you are much too inconsiderate of your elder’s wishes.” The girl nodded and pouted at him, he squinted his eyes “Follow what I ask of you and you _will_ be rewarded, Understand?”

“Yeash~ Mastuh~” The teen bodied slut said with her tongue hanging out.

“Tell me who you are then~” The man crossed his arms, looking down on her even more. She squirmed at his gaze.

“...brina..” The girl mumbled

“I can’t hear you.” He playfully put his hand to his ear and leaned in.

“Sabrina~” The cowgirl pants.

“Sabrina who?” There was a slight teasing tone in his voice now.

“Sabrina, the teenage cockslut that’s a bad girl for not following her daddy’s wants and doesn’t deserve to have his manly cock and balls in her holes!” She screamed out in part childish guilt and part self-anger

‘Daddy’ smiled at her now, a fatherly one as he squatted down and let his balls smack right on top of her open mouth. Wasting no time she went and sucked the pair of apple-sized orbs. Her mouth could not fit both so she rapidly switched between them to taste every drop of dried sweat there. Her tongue deftly licking every nook and cranny of it.

“Good girl, see? Do what I say you should do and you can indulge in being a cockslut.” Her ‘father’ smugly said as Sabrina’s mouth was worshipping his cock on the base of the shaft. Slurping out the little sweat droplets there and filling her mouth with his pubic hair. She struggled to pay attention to what he said as most of her brainpower was dedicated solely to tasting his balls.

As he watched his wrinkly balls cleaned by his new bimbo-daughter, his shaft managed to get even harder. Slipping out of the sheath of skin, concealing even more overly ripened smegma. He grunted in pain as the dried cum and sweat gluing the skin to his inner part of his fuckstick pulled apart. Wafts of musk spilled out and filled the room with his scent.

Sabrina, too busy burying her mouth and nose between the connection of her daddy’s cock and balls, was still able to realize the new overpowering scent filling the room. Her pussy started leaking, small drips turning into a babbling brook of pussyjuice The fur on her legs turned damp as mini-orgasms wracked her mercilessly.

She was barely conscious when she was pulled off the ground by her horn. Daddy was using one of them as a handle, watching the pitiful looking ‘teenage’ bimbo with wry amusement. ‘ _So small’,_ as he now truly realized the size difference between them; her body was that of an overdeveloped teen that was squashed down into the size of a ten-year-old--pure, concentrated femininity. A depraved kind of femininity, but femininity nonetheless.

Sabrina, however, was in cockmusk heaven. So close to the source her hyper-sensitive brain couldn’t help but continue pumping out streams of dopamine almost comparable to the waterfall between her legs. Her eyes glowed like strobe lights, the blue glow highlighted the sheer thickness of smegma on Daddy’s glan. She managed to reach out and scrape a bit of dick-cheese on her black-painted nails, the dirty yellow substance easily seen on the lacquer. She put it on her mouth and moaned.

“MMMMmmmm~ So Ghhhoodd~! Can I have more please Daddy?~”

“Only if you clean me with your cute little mouth.” He once again smiled smugly.

Her brain was slow on the uptake but when she finally realized what he meant after a full second. She giggled and agreed by opening her mouth wide open.

The middle-aged man proceeded to push her face into his fist-sized cockhead. Eagerly, she lapped up the fermented dick grime. Her tongue scrubbing inside the fold of his skin, and getting any smegma that she can. The cock twitched ever-so-slightly from her hitting the sensitive insides. Her saliva broke down the dead dried sperm and sweat and turned it into a disgusting slime-like substance. The drops of the rancid semi-liquid she eagerly slurped into her stomach. Lukewarm, almost rotten, and eye-watering, Sabrina drank it down like it was water in a desert.

The tip was almost perfectly clean, the mushroom-looking thing now had thin sheen drops of the liquified smegma that the cowgirl was unable to drink had fallen on his business pants on the floor. But he was more gobsmacked at how _good_ she is and how _obedient_ she’s being. He could see how eager she is to continue from her wide glowing, fishbowl blue eyes. She looked adorable enjoying the aftertaste of his dick-cheese. That eagerness and joy spread to him as he tightened his grip and rubbed her face all across his cock

Sabrina laughed as her face was smothered by the length of her daddy’s iron-hard length. Cooing, she was licking at every finger sized vein, feeling the hot blood pumping into the masculine organ, tasting the fresh sweat pouring from excitement and exertion. Her face was a mess of yellow-brown stains and grimy pube-covered chunks.

She pushed up her massive udders to better clean Daddy’s massive cock, her top burst open as the arm-thick dick ripped the front. Turning it into a thin veil over her fishnet covered tits. The interwoven fibers grated the thin layering of dried skin and sweat on the pillar of meat, Sabrina’s tongue cleaned up the cock-filth that was left.

Her daddy was using the horn he grabbed as a handle to use her as a literal cumrag, and oh how happy she is to be used as one~! Lewdly moaning, she rubbed along the entire length. He himself was getting more excited, his cock twitching more violently and spewing out precum into the cowgirl’s face and milkers.

The middle-aged man watched as he lifted her away from his cock, now clean but covered in spit. Sabrina was breathing heavily, still aroused, but happy after eating her ‘meal”. He growled at her, a male looking at a female that he owned, animal lust bubbling to the surface. He aimed his cock like he was about to impale a bird on a spear, the cock-drunk cowgirl swung herself while pushing her tits together. Now it was daddy’s turn to be confused until he realized.what she was trying to do.

Smirking he let go of her horn at just the right moment, she fell and the massive iron-hard length of meat went through her tits. It ripped through the fishnet bodysuit, tearing a wide gash through it. Her little, hungry mouthpussy felt a burst of pain as the cockhead hit its ceiling before sliding down her throat. She was much too small to take in the entire thing. Managing only halfway and gagging in pleasure as it filled her throat. She knelt when she hit the ground, bending the dick into an archlike bow.

He pulled back slowly, and just now realized that her tongue was pierced. The sensation of cold steel hitting his underside was rather pleasurable. Sabrina whined and gagged along the entire length. The man could feel the vibration from her making sounds, he thrust deeply but had just enough sense to hold back from going all the way to base.

Even then, his fuckstick was overstimulated from Sabrina’s oral administration. Greatly, it pulsed and pumped its cum into the shaft. The sheer size and girth required time before it would release. The slow build-up was marked by the man thrusting furiously yet reservedly. Frustrated at not fully sleeving his entire cock into the cowgirl slut. It seemed to encourage his old heart to pump blood into his cock, turning into a bloated cannon ready to fire at any moment.

Sabrina didn’t just let her mouth be fucked, she did all she could to make daddy feel good. Her tongue deftly used the piercing to stimulate the cluster of nerves at the bottom of her parent-master‘s cock. She herself was feeling a euphoric high from realizing what her body was built for! Her memories were getting clearer, yet the sheer joy of servicing cocks filled her with pride and fulfillment. 

She purred as she looked up at her daddy, and the vibration on her tongue was the trigger for the dick inside her gullet to cum. It was like a dam was broken, a lava-hot stream of yellowish cum came out of his piss slit, her stomach bloating from the cock-milk being hosed on to her. The man groaned out loud, a low and brutish growl of release as he pulled out his spurting cock from the genderbended cowgirl. More and more of the chunky, slimy baby batter came out of her throat and mouth like a broken pipe.

The mess of male cum flowed out of her mouth hole, bubbling out disgustingly when the man finally managed to pull his cock out. She was eager to show her daddy how good of a cocksucker she was by showing off the muck of spit and cum in her mouth before swallowing it down to her bloated belly. The older man felt like he had just sprinted across an entire marathon track, he sat down on the bed and leaned on the wall, his energy spent from fucking the little tyke.

” That was.. Incredible, Sabrina.” A sort of relaxed tone was in his voice… and maybe even a bit of pride.

Sabrina however was overjoyed as she supported herself on her arms, they struggled to make her sit straight due to her weight with her cum filled tummy. “Hah… Thank you Daddy~” She said. “But nggghhh~ My pussy’s still so hungryyyy but I’m so fulllll. Can you help me with that daddy?”

The man racked his brain for a solution, the girl’s body was made for fucking it seemed. Pure flexibility and endurance, she seemed boundless in lust but had the muscles of a limp noodle on her limbs. He chuckled, then put his foot right on her ballooning belly. He slowly stepped down on her, causing her overfilled stomach to start pushing out his cum. Her eyes widened as slowly the spunk started to flow out of her mouth again. Her gag reflex just now started to function, it forced her to start vomiting out the contents of her stomach; Cum and… acid. The man looked away in disgust while the contents of her stomach split off of the bed sheets and onto the floor below. 

“I’m much too tired dear Sabrina, but you may pleasure yourself on my shaft.” Despite the sheer amount of cum he had discharged, his dick was still hard. Not as hard as previously but still enough to stand up, though droopily. He leaned on the wall to take a.bit of rest.

Sabrina vomited up almost everything inside of her, the salty taste of cum and slight stinging from her stomach acid was still in her mouth. But she was still desperately eager to have her womb and pussy filled. 

She pulled herself up into the bed, breast hitting the side of the frame and her daddy was given the sight of her peach-like rump jiggling from her movements, her tail swishing left and right, even lightly smacking her own butt. His cock regained a bit more of its previous energy. Standing almost straight at the sight of the indecent ‘teen’ trying to fuck herself on top of it.

“Let your back face me, Darling. I wish to see your behind”

She nodded gingerly at his command Crawling towards his jutting pillar, deliberately swaying her butt from side to side. Daddy enjoyed the show. She glanced back at him and impishly stuck out her tongue. She stood up and clutched the entire length near to her body, luxuriating in its heat and how _big_ it is. Rubbing it all over her ruined clothes.

Slowly, with her back facing him, she penetrated herself on his cock. Standing on the tip of her ‘toes’ for her to be able to aim it at her lower hole. Feeling her virgin pussy contort around it, she moaned in pain and pleasure. A high pitched whine escaped her throat as more and more of his length disappeared into her snatch. A bulge started to appear as the cock stretched her from the inside out.

Daddy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Her tight young pussy was a delicacy that must be luxuriated in, focusing entirely on the sensation of her folds enveloping every inch of him. Sabrina herself could feel every finger sized vein of his penis, still pumping blood into the engorged organ. When she was almost halfway through his length, she realized how deep her pussy was compared to her throat.

Excited at the prospect to feel more of it, she deliberately fell. 

The cock instantly hit her womb and she smiled frenziedly as the rock-hard penis slammed at her entrance. She screamed and moaned, arching her back so that every piece of her pussy could feel itself being stretched. A sort of moo-ing sound came from her mouth as she looked back to her daddy, seeing him smiling and enjoying her performance...

Snapping her head forward, her heart pounding, Sabrina stood up on her feet. The cock still lodged inside of her even when she stood up made her pussy clench around his mushroom-shaped cockhead. Then she squatted down again, happy as she saw the grotesque bulge her belly had she gouged out her insides with Daddy’s cock.

Daddy himself was enjoying his little cowslut bouncing herself up and down on his crotch. While the softness and tightness that wrapped around his shaft like a velvet grip was certainly the main event. He appreciated the way her ass clapped according to her own relentless pace. Her tail swishing left and right, tickling his pot-belly each time.

Sabrina was becoming more and more of a mess, losing control of her facial expressions and voice. She moaned and mooed like a madwoman; babbling out nonsense with every womb-kissing squat.

“M-Morreee, Morrrree, morr-moooo! Fuck-uck fuck me!~ I’m a dumb fuck cow Daddyyyyy~”

He chuckled at her losing what’s little left of her mind “Yes you are, my darling little fuck cow.” “Hehehehe~! Eep!” She squealed when her womb suddenly hit his cock with much higher force than before, her daddy had started to move his hips in sync with her.bouncing.

Every nerve in her body felt like it was being overloaded, every hit on his cock made her orgasm. Her pussy was gushing out every time she hit bottom. Each time her pussy constricted on daddy’s bitch breaker inside of her, a gush of femcum spilled on the bedsheet. Her breasts started to lactate, her body under the impression that she’s already impregnated...

Though perhaps that wouldn’t take long to truly feel it.

The man felt his balls rumble and started to produce more of his cum. New fresh batches of virile sperm, ready to unload into the waiting and eager womb that he was teasing by smacking its mouth like a pinata. He could feel it ‘kissing’ and ‘sucking’ his tip every time they meet.

“Fuck me stupider, Daddy! F-Fuck me pregnant!! Fuck me and make my tits swell with sooo much milk! Fuck me until I’m you dumb milky fuck cow!” She screamed out in a small moment of clarity, even when her brain wasn’t a smoldering wreck of lust, she wanted this. She wanted to be a dumb fuckcow for her daddy. He grunted, ready to give her what she desired.

His dick shoots out the cum like a geyser. An explosion of virile masculinity that turned the already overfilled pussy to balloon out from the amount of white-hot spunk entering her womb. It was too much even for her indecent body.

It spilled out from her pussy like rich and heavy cream. It had the same yellow-white tone of his previous fermented load but with a much lighter tone; a sign that every single sperm there was fresh, hot, and eager to impregnate the dumb cowbitch.

She went wide-eyed with shock, mouth open to breathe in more air, she was practically brain dead for half a second. Her entire body finally obtained what it was so desperate for; Hot virile cum right into her womb. Though she was rendered speechless, her mouth and face said it all--she would scream to the heavens; for this was her true purpose.

When the deluge of cum finally stopped, Sabrina was left simply breathing and shaking from the aftermath. She was still impaled with her daddy’s cock. Eyes rolled back into her head--she was the image of a fuck-drunk slut.

Her daddy smiled at her, happy at his purchased and adopted little girl.

\---

The middle-aged man carried Sabrina with his left arm, sleeping on his chest like a babe. Her clothes had been ruined; the middle of her fishnet bodysuit was ripped and with the black top now nothing more than a curtain that could barely hide her lactating breasts. Her skirt was torn away, leaving her bottom exposed except for the undamaged part of the fishnet bodysuit.

He smiled and rubbed Sabrina’s head as she turned in her sleep, appreciating her genuinely cute face and gestures. An employee greeted him on the hotel’s door as he was leaving. “Did you like her sir?”

“Greatly.” He said as he watched her breathe in her sleep.

“We do apologize for not being able to customize her to your liking, sir. Company policy.”

He shook his head, “No need to apologize, you did magnificently. I’m eager to do more purchases in the future.” The employee simply smiled and nodded his head. It was dark outside, yet the city’s light was still shining as his car drove towards him. His driver ready to take the father and daughter back to his mansion. He waved goodbye at the employee, carefully tucking her in the backseat. He decided to sit with her as she slept; a brand new ‘little girl’.


End file.
